The Princess Soldier and Pirate Prince
by HemlockAndy
Summary: AU! In the kingdom of Fiore, in the darkness of night, the royal princess and prince sneak away from the castle. One travels to a guild, to stop crime and help the locals. The other travels into the most dangerous street and lives as a criminal. As siblings, they are bound to meet as enemies at some point, but the question is when...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns the fabulous One Piece and Hiro Mashima owns the awesome Fairy Tail. **

**Before note: A little something I thought of doing because I think there should be more crossovers between One Piece and Fairytail in an AU world. Hope you like it!**

Date of release: 6/10/14

_Prologue_

In the ancient times of the Middle Ages, a beautiful stone kingdom was built. It was named Fiore, a fun name the King and Queen came up with. King Dragon D. Monkey and Queen Layla Heartfilia ruled with seriousness and compassion within the walls of Raftel, the stone castle. They had two children, a son and daughter. The children were unknown to the commoners.

Nobles knew the children as Prince Monkey D. Luffy and Princess Lucy Heartfilia. The children were identical to their parent of their gender. Luffy acted serious at times, intellectual, and goofy. Lucy acted high and noble, caring, and gentle. The King and Queen did not know their children's personal secrets.

One was part of a guild, an organization that fulfilled duties for the royal and common. Some guilds completed evil deeds, mugging to assassinating, while normal guilds found pets of gathered food. The royal child was part of a guild in the middle. Fairytail was highly appreciated in the castle.

The other wandered the streets and gathered eight friends to become a band of criminals. They called themselves pirates, someone who was free. The Strawhat Pirates were famous throughout the underground and the government.

One on the good side, one on the bad. Eventually, the siblings will have to meet on the street. The only question is when...

**So this is a prologue to a story I will publish later in the summer. **


	2. Prince 1

Date of release: 7/20/14

_Prince Luffy _

I ran down Fushia road. There were many citizens who saw me, however didn't even glance my way. I had been down this road for a long time and now I was a commoner. I passed an old man. He always had a grumpy face on. As leader of the road, he was always grumpy and frustrated. Woop Slap hated everything.

I ran toward a small colorful building at the end of the street. It had a large sign that said "Party's Bar." I felt a surge of cheerfulness and joy as I entered the western style doors. This was my place. The familiar face of Makino, the kind woman who aided me long ago and let me have my base at her bar, smiled at me as I rushed in and up some stairs near the wooden counter. The green-haired young bartender merely smiled at me. I waved to Makino who was now washing dishes and raced upstairs. I had important news and needed to tell the gang. My gang, the Strawhat crew. We are notorious for causing trouble where ever we go.

A familiar hallway was at the top of the stairs. There were two rooms. On the left was Makino's cozy bedroom and bath. On the other side was my base. Despite it being there, no one has ever dare attack. Anyone who want to catch me knows to do it somewhere else. I have killed before, only once, and that was to protect Makino because a group invaded her bar to get to me. After showing all

the pirates the dead body, no one dares to come and attack.

I opened the door to an open room. There was one large window which showed the shining moon and Syrup street. A single wooden table was in the center. Across from it on the opposite wall was a large chest with blankets and supplies. On the sides of the rectangular room where couches to sit. The room barely fit all nine of us. Nami the navigator, Robin, the historian and assassin, Zoro the swordsman and first-mate, and Sanji the chef were at the table. They were leaned over the table and part of a paper was visible. The small candle on the table was to provide limited light to hide us from outsiders. I saw Usopp the sniper, Chopper the doctor, and Brook the musician and second swordsman, on one couch on the left and Franky the mechanic on the other. They all stared at me as I entered and I felt as if I had done something wrong. I let out a slow cautious smile.

The four at the table stared at me intently. I glanced at the couch-potatoes and they had gone silent and still. Zoro finally turned to me. He moved his green hair to the side and adjusted his three swords on his hip. His large scar lay obvious on his chest. "Did you see any marines?" He questioned.

I tried to recall. I hadn't seen anything at all. I did what I always did, run out to the back courtyard, climb over the east wall, and run to Fushia, a mere block away from the castle. "No," I answered. It was obvious if you saw one. White sailer uniform with a gun and a cap that read in large blue letters "Marines." Very obvious.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. I was still confused. Robin, a tall pretty woman with blue eyes and black hair stepped toward me and gave me one of her signature "everything's fine now" smiles. However it was Nami who answered.

Like everything else, she tousled her orange hair and took a deep breath before shouting. "HAVE YOU READ THE GRANDLINE TIMES!" She exploded.

I blinked in confusion. I had indeed read the Grandline times earlier. The newspaper was named after the famous street. For what I recalled, there was nothing new or potentially dangerous. I answered with a "Yes"

Sanji inhaled a breath from his cigarette and blew it at my face. "Idiot. On the front page, left side, there is a column about a building more guilds to arrest more pirates!" I took it in silently. Guilds were dangerous. Most of them were experienced and very strong. They threatened the pirate society. The more members, the less pirates could be out in public.

I moved to where Franky was sitting. I was smart when I chose to be. My head filled with various thoughts. We could travel less. Or only go by side streets. We could fight head on. But a final choice stuck in my head. It was a dangerous and life-threatening choice. We would go for the last one.

"We might have to go to Grandline." I said. The room was filled with gasps.

Grandline was the most dangerous street in Fiore. It was known for crime of all kind, no laws or rules are followed. Many shady companies operate on Grandline, and if you are desperate for danger, you can go onto New World, the second half of Grandline street. Between the kingdom walls and Grandline street was a large area of pure junk. Gray Terminal was where garbage and homeless lived. It was handy to hide in and had many resources. Many streets that branch off these main streets are the perfect place to create a new base.

We had never been to Grandline. We live on East street. There is also North, South, and West. They meet together at the castle. Grandline and New World go around the outer edge of the circular kingdom, There were only two guilds near the edge, and a few scattered marine bases. The Grandline was a perfect place for a pirate.

Usopp immediately rejected the idea. "Absolutely not! We are not ready for Grandline! " He protested. I knew he was brave at times, but most of the time, he was the coward with too much pride. Chopper appeared uncertain too. I grinned.

"Yosh! Let's go to Grandline!" I yelled.

"Aye!" The Strawhat crew responded back.

With that, the decision was made. Since we were located on East street, Nami said that we had to travel onto the main road that leads strait to Grandline. However, many guilds and marine bases are located on the long main street. Personally I was not too

concerned. We would be fine. Everyone knew how to defend themselves and could easily control the fight. Marines were easy to defeat, they just came in groups. Except captains, vice-admirals, and admirals. Those often visited the castle to update the King. I would have to hide my face when they came.

To celebrate, Sanji went down to the bar and cooked food and got more sake. We had a large party, one that was smaller then the royal ones, but twice as much fun. We all drank and ate in joy for the new future ahead.

Later that night, I briskly walked down East street. I needed to get back to the castle around midnight. The chilly winter wind nipped at my shoulders. My outfit I was wearing was my Strawhat outfit, a red vest, blue shorts and sandals. I would have to change. After climbing up the large wall and managing to get into the bright castle, I ran into my large room. My sister Lucy's room is twice the size of mine and my parents is twice the size of hers.

I opened my bedroom door to a large hammock. On the sides were chests filled with clothing for my noble status. The majority of my wall was a large window on the front wall. It was a beautiful view of the kingdom's east side.

Located above my hammock was a secret drawer that held letters and my common Strawhat clothes. These can not be discovered at any cost.

I felt full from my royal feast earlier and the small party with pirates. I was content as I lay in my hammock. Then I began to rock myself myself to sleep, completely forgetting about the new prison that would be built. It was to be called Impel Down.


	3. Princess 1

Date of release: 8/2/14

_Princess Lucy_

I woke up to the sound of my annoying brother screaming meat. I groaned as I rolled over in my large fluffy bed. I wished for Luffy to disappear sometimes. I turned to my left, away from the wooden door. Moments later, Luffy ran in.

"Wake up Lus, Wake up!" That was my nickname. Apparently, Luffy can't say Lucy and must say "Lus." My brother is an idiot.

Luffy stood there in a royal tunic that was red, his favorite color. Anyone in the castle knew that. He waved his black hair side to side as I tousled my blond hair. I debated on whether or not to slug him.

Luffy wandered around my room as I lay in my bed. Besides the bed being visible to the door, a large wardrobe of clothing sat at the end of the room. I had several portraits painted of my family and important people. Luffy walked around the room and went to the large window that overlooked West street. He barely missed the secret drawer that was located under the windowsill. A large desk was in front of the window.

In my secret drawer, I kept my whip, my letters, and some important guild papers. I also kept mini portraits of people in Fairytail, such as Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy the horse, and Makarov the guild master. Unfortunately, he visited the castle for meetings.

Luffy jumped on my bed and laughed at my horror. I laughed and he laid next to me. Despite out differences, we still are siblings. He and I are the same year but different months. I was first.

We lay there on my bed, looking at my various splatter paintings on the red ceiling and wall. Then the kind maid rang the breakfast bell. Luffy hopped up immediately and wrinkled out his shirt. I laughed at his dismay.

When I came down the castle stairs and into the dining hall, I saw Luffy sitting there and waiting for the feast. He ate sloppily and quickly.

I greeted Mother and Father. Mother responded by smiling her usual thin smile. Father nodded. In all honesty, I was shocked that we are a family. Most of my friends have traits from both parents, but I am a spitting image of my mom, thin waist, large bust, brown eyes, and blond hair. My brother was the spitting image of Father, black hair, dark eyes, large grins, and they both fight well. I have seen Father teach Luffy for safety and Luffy is amazing at it. If I weren't so afraid of revealing my secret, I would recruit him to Fairytail guild.

For most of breakfast, the family did not say anything. Each time I see my parents, I am tempted to ask them about our last names. The boys have the last name of D. Monkey and Mother and I have Heartfilia. It is unusual. Father finishes first and claims to have work. Unlike normal kings where they sit on their throne all day, Father actually does business and writes his own laws. Mother spends her day out in the courtyard. She loves flowers and has a whole garden of them. Luffy and I just supposedly wander the castle. Studies aren't until later and those are only twice a week. So I leave and go the the West side that has the Fairytail guild located within its streets. I assume Luffy spends his days looking at cobwebs or climbing the castle walls.

After breakfast, I excuse myself. Mother reminds me of the dance we are having in two days. Even though we remain a secret to our kingdom, others who visit learn we are the King and Queen's nephew and niece. Our parents were killed in a tragic war and adopted by the King and Queen out of kindness. It is a silly story I have to listen to every single time someone visits.

I went back to my room. I quickly changed out of the green gown and into a fun design I had cut out. It was like leggings but cut way shorter and fabric all around. I also had cut my tunic making it sleeveless and dyed it a royal blue. This outfit was an unusual but my stye. The rest of the Fairytail guild was like this. Unlike the general population who wore tunics or gowns, we wore fun creative designs.

I combed my hair and divided it into two sections (pigtails). Then I tied it off, creating a two ponytails, the most common hairstyle for everyone.

After that, I escaped out the window. I was tempted to see if Luffy was at his window but I was expected at the guild soon. Using my whip, I managed to climb down the western castle walls. Then I ran down West street and turned left onto Magnolia road, the road where Fairytail, the strongest guild in Fiore is. As I walked down the street, I took off my white thick-fabric gloves. On my back of my right hand is an insignia no one in the castle can see. It proves I am one of Fairytail, the guild that takes out the most criminals and solves the most problems. Despite the danger, I feel this is where I belong.

I stop in the middle of the street. I can't help but gaze at the magnificent building in front of me, Its three stories and red shingled roof gave it charm. The outlined green windows gave it more. The large sign in front and center said in large letter, "Fairytail." There was our insignia, a flame. It was hung on three different banners on the third story. I entered.

Just like yesterday, the place was a mess. We had a bar, Mirajane ran it. The pretty white-haired woman smiled at me. Wooden tables were turned over and people were on the floor. Not dead, but flat out drunk. Fairytail was also known for its parties and drinking. Cana, who I spotted still drinking from a barrel, was the only one up. She could handle her alcohol better than anyone else. She waved to me before continuing. I nodded before heading over to the request board. This is where anyone can post a needed professional to do the job. I quickly spotted the most rewarding one of five million jewels. There was another worth three million beli.

In Fiore, there are two types of currency. Beli are for everyday items, supplies, and food. Jewels are for nicer items. They are also used for the black market. Overall, jewels are better, however if you take a million beli, it is worth three million jewels. Jewels triple the value.

I was about to grab a job before someone from behind tackled me into a hug. I immediately relaxed and smiled. Natsu was a hugger. He was also one of the strongest fighters I have ever known. I also see him like Luffy. I turned around and saw his usual vest and shorts. He had pink vibrant hair. I hugged him back. When I first came to the guild, I met Natsu and his horse Happy. Together with a man named Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet, we complete advanced missions together and called ourselves Team Natsu.

Erza came into the guild, having a completely normal face. Like any other guild member, she ignored the drunk people. She moved her scarlet red hair and looked at the job I had selected. I stared at her latest armor. It was metal with a vast majority bright pink.

Gray followed behind Erza. His navy hair and exposed chest made me turn away. He had a serious problem of stripping.

"This is it?" Erza questioned with authority. She glanced down again at the piece of paper. It said in bold letters, "Find My Missing Pet Cow! If Dead, Avenge It!" There was details on the location. It appeared to be on Clover road on the North street. It was close to Magnolia. I still felt tired from the last mission.

The last one included a street that was abandoned. Galuna road citizens were kidnapped by pirates and held as hostages in exchange for a certain treasure that the Marine base G-8 had. We helped by taking down the pirates, however, they were a strong bunch. At least for me.

Gray shrugged as he stared at the badly drawn picture of a cow. "It's worth a shot." He said. "Besides, it pays well."

The trip to Clover street was very short. We arrived in less than five minutes. A small dull house had the numbers 666 on it. It matched the request. I think we all were weary of the numbers.

The woman who answered scared us all. She had an unusual figure, plump upper body and skinny legs, She had exaggerated facial features and a pink dress with yellow flowers on it. Her orange hair completed her overuse of makeup. The glasses did not help at all. She saw us and smiled.

"I'm Jora! You must be Fairytail! I posted the request a month ago though." She sounded confused. I quickly responded. Despite how hideous she looked, I was still kind.

"Sometimes it gets lost or put in a different place. I apologize it took so long." I answered with honesty. She nodded and let us inside. We all felt our eyes popping out of our heads.

The small-looking house was giant on the inside! There was plenty of disturbing pictures on the walls of her and her cow. Jora had a portrait of the cow. She went overboard, by painting the room black and white. Based on the pictures, its name was Minerva. Jora smiled as I looked around the room.

"I know that Minerva might be dead. If so, avenge her." Jora commanded. Then she sat in a black and white chair in the cow-filled room. She then ushered toward the door. Gray bravely exited first. Natsu suggested the best idea.

"Minerva is already dead. I know it. Cows can't live that long on their own. It must have been eaten. Let's go tell Jora!" He gave a toothy grin.

"No!" I said harshly, "We avenge. Obviously a predatory creature caught it. If we catch a bear or a wolf, we can turn it in and get jewels."

The rest of the day was a blur. We attempted to catch and kill a wolf roaming Fire road. The citizens were animal-friendly and let wild animals roam the street. We saw ten wolves but could not catch one. Then to our luck, Marines were target practicing. They hit two wolves and left their corpses on the street. Erza boldly retrieved the carcass. We ran down Hargeon road, which intersected with Magnolia. Then we took Magnolia to Clover. Despite living here all my life, I still get lost.

The reaction of Jora was astonishing. Instead of sobbing at the wolf carcass, knowing that Minerva was dead, she laughed, yelling to random objects about how stupid Minerva was. We took our paycheck and left.

As I entered through the West gate of the castle at midnight, I heard the sound of feet shuffling. I cautiously took out my whip. It did not appear to get any closer, in fact, it was getting farther away. I debated on chasing it but no one can see me like this. So I entered the castle through a small entrance and hastily ran upstairs to my bedroom.

After changing and calling for a maid, I sat down at my oak desk that viewed the window and with candle light, wrote a letter to my mother.


	4. Prince 2

Date of release: 9/6/14

_Prince Luffy _

Zoro grabbed one end of the fabric couch and I grabbed the other. Nami stood in an empty space and yelling at us to set it down in a a specific spot. It was Franky's idea to keep everything, the design, the floor, the window, the same. Franky built the wood floor and Usopp helped put in the window. Robin was still at the old base, talking with Makino about us moving. Sanji was just outside with the wooden table. Brook and Chopper had the fun duty of carrying the eighteen cloaks and thirty blankets we owned.

Robin had found the perfect spot. It was a populated street called Sabody. The road was built alongside the Grandline. There were pirates and marines, yet the citizens were fine with crime. It was across from Grey Terminal, off the North street and no guilds were around. The perfect spot for a pirate.

Zoro and I set the couch down. We slumped on it before Nami yelled at us to aid Sanji up the stairs. We found a little bar called Shakky's Rip-off Bar. The nice woman let us stay in the second floor for free. We just had to help in the bar. The window displayed Grey Terminal and the massive wall that encircled the kingdom.

I went downstairs and met with Shakky. She was a tall dark-haired woman like Robin. However she smoked like Sanji. I knew when I met her that this truly is the best place.

Shakky read the newspaper each day. She agreed to update us. Shakky also proved she was strong when a less-desirable customer came in. Unlike Makino, Shakky rarely had customers. Yet she had the money to run the place. Nami suspected her for thievery.

With the crew, I went exploring the nearby shops and restaurants. We crossed the Grandline and met a group of weak marines in Grey Terminal, Franky and Usopp picked up many tools that would come in handy. Nami wanted to get hammocks since our new space was larger. Franky found support beams. Grey Terminal is the perfect junkyard. It has anything anyone ever threw out. If you are homeless, this is the place to be. This area is also why the city is so clean.

The crew fit right in. We walked down Sabody and shopped for basic necessities. Shakky let us use her kitchen and Sanji agreed to make meals each night. I often would leave at seven in the morning, skip breakfast, and not return until twelve at night. My parents thought I was only studying.

One peaceful day, the crew and I wandered to Water 7, a small road that specialized in transportation. Our beautiful horse and carriage, Going Merry was fading. The horse was weak, the wooden wheels were splitting, the seats and roof were breaking apart. We knew we would have to get a new one. But not yet. Until they came.

A blond-haired woman with glasses approached us. She led a strange group, as strange as ours, if not stranger. There was a man who wore a top hat and a pigeon. A man with a square nose and a man with strangely braided black hair loudly commented on Merry. A tall chubby man with green hair and a man with long pink hair laughed at the sight of our transportation. A tall man with horn-like hair and a man with a strange hat gave us a pathetic stare. The last man laughed loudly at us. He had a scar on his face and purple hair.

Unlike the others, I immediately knew these people. They were the CP9, a small guild that specialized in assassination and blackmail. They had a base called Enies Lobby, underneath the castle. I occasionally saw them at meetings.

Thanks to my strawhat and usual clothing, plus a common hair and eye color, they did not recognize me.

Usopp was the first to retaliate against this powerful group. "You don't have a heart to understand how important she is!" Usopp did not stutter once and even stood up. He was growing up. We backed him up, threatening to beat the group up. Silently, I was begging not to pick a fight. Unfortunately, my wishes were not granted.

Usopp picked the fight, pulling out his slingshot and shooting it at Lucci, the most powerful man in the group. I witnessed him kill an entire section of Gray Terminal citizens because Dragon commanded it. Lucci was age twelve. His pigeon always spoke for him. I wanted to strangle that man for bothering me every time he visited the castle. I would find him sneaking around my room.

Lucci snatched the small pellet out of the air. He mocked Usopp by feeding it to the pigeon, Hattori. Usopp immediately began sweating and laughing nervously. I decided to put a stop to it before anyone fought seriously. Unfortunately, no one shared my values.

The blond-haired woman Kalifa, pushed her glasses up. She glanced over the rim before sending a fast and powerful kick to my leg. Instinct helped me avoid disaster. Zoro helped defend me by using his swords to slice Kaku. He was attempting o attack me. He was also the one with the square nose. Sanji kicked at Kalifa but froze, ranting about innocent lovely women. Chopper attacked Kumadori, the one with pink hair. Nami aimed for Kalifa, using her metal staff. Franky attacked the chubby Fukuro and Nero and his hat. Usopp shot at Jabra, looking for a weaker target. Blueno aimed for Robin. Brook prepared a song of encouragement.

As I fought, I kept glancing at the crew. I knew the CP9's true strength. They could take us all out without thought. I kept hoping that no one would be seriously injured.

"CP9 stop fighting!" Spandam the scarred man yelled. "They are too weak and we don't want to beat them up in public." He mocked. Spandam was known throughout the government as the highest commanding officer, but the biggest baby. He had all of his work done for him, and his father helped him gain popularity in the government. Now Spandam had the ability to control a high-ranking assassin group to murder whoever he pleased.

The crew growled. I confidently stepped in front protectively. I said words of retreat. We loaded into Going Merry. Inside the small wagon, I sat in the back near the window. I saw Lucci's blank stare pierce my defenses. I saw him twitch, as in remembrance. I prayed not.

"What a creep!" Nami said. She kept glancing at the window. Then she scooted Zoro over. The small carriage held six and three of us controlled Merry up front. Franky, Usopp, and Brook decided to be up front. Brook would sing, entertaining the small children that we passed by. Usopp took control of the reigns and Franky stroked Merry in reassurance.

If you asked our crew about Merry, we would all say she talked to us. She was as emotional as a human and as smart as a dolphin. She rarely panicked and pulled the carriage without complaint.

Inside the wagon was quiet. Robin fixed her short skirt. I could tell she was thinking about CP9 and her dream. Commoners were forbidden to find out about the kingdom's deadly history. It was a secret, something that Dragon and Layla were not proud of. It was their ancestor's mistake, however the blame would shift to the current rulers. The kingdom banned history, however there is evidence around the kingdom. Robin was determined to find it and CP9 was the guild that murdered people for discovering the past.

Zoro hissed in anger, interrupting the silence. "We could have taken them down!" He said stubbornly.

I decided to give some intellectual advice that was uncommon. "We weren't strong enough."

Everyone stared at me in shock. It was rare that I showed intelligence, and I was using it more than often.

"Indeed. I have witnessed the brutality of CP9. They are professionals." Robin was backing me up and I grinned.

The carriage fell silent again. I decided to cheer up everyone. "Where are we Zoro?" I laughed. Zoro's infamous sense of direction was horrible beyond anything else. He claimed stationary things moved, which made him get confused and lost. Zoro blushed at the question. Laughter filled the carriage again.

At night, I returned to Raftel when the full moon sat high in the sky. I fell asleep immediately forgetting to take off Strawhat Luffy's clothing.


End file.
